


smooth criminal

by deducingontheroof



Series: sf18 bonus round fills [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Banter, Investigator Making Improper Decisions, M/M, imayoshi just wants to do his damn job and hanamiya makes it hard, implied BDSM relationship, psycho-pass au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: sportsfest bonus round 1 - time and placeShip/Character: Akashi Seijurou /& Imayoshi Shoichi /& Hanamiya Makoto (any combination or one of them + someone else)Fandom: Kuroko no BasukeMajor Tags:noneAdditional Tags: psycho pass au,,,,, wc?Do Not Wants:Prompt:TIME: as his crime coefficent shows up on your dominatorPLACE: below the city grounds





	1. Chapter 1

 

_“Crime Coefficient is 419.”_

 

Shoichi clicks his tongue, staring at Makoto over his Dominator. “Makoto, how many times have I told you not to bother me while I’m working?”

 

“What can I say, _senpai_?” Makoto drawls carelessly, smirking in the way that makes Shoichi want to either punch him or kiss him. “I was bored.”

 

Makoto takes another step towards him, and Shoichi tightens his grip.

 

“Don’t, Makoto,” he warns.

 

“What? Are you going to shoot me?” Makoto asks, blinking in feigned innocence.

 

Shoichi doesn’t know what to do. He keeps his face an indifferent mask, but the myriad of emotions flurrying through him are clouding his judgement. “I just might. When did you Hue get so cloudy?”

 

Makoto laughs, an ugly cackle that echoes through the tunnel. “It’s always been like this. Surely you must have known that, Shoichi. Why else would you be so adamant that I stay away while you’re working?”

 

Makoto’s right. Of course he’s right. Shoichi’s known about Makoto’s Hue for years, but he couldn’t bring himself to do anything about it. Not when they were friends, and especially not once they had become lovers.

 

“Maybe I didn’t want you distracting me,” is what he says instead, but the lie falls flat. Makoto’s Crime Coefficient is only going up. “Damn it, Makoto, why haven’t you done anything about this? If any street scanner picks you up, you’ll be dead.”

 

Makoto raises an eyebrow. “So you aren’t going to shoot me, then?”

 

“I didn’t say that,” Shoichi snaps, his finger tightening on the trigger. He should shoot Makoto. There is nothing that justifies a Crime Coefficient that high, and there is no circumstance that would allow Shoichi to let Makoto live.

 

But he loves Makoto. He may not say it, but he really does.

 

“Shoot me then,” Makoto demands, taking another step closer and cocking his head, his eyes sparkling knowingly.

 

“I’ll do it, Makoto. Don’t test me,” Shoichi warns, the Dominator not moving so much as a millimeter.

 

“You should have taken me down the second that hunk of metal told you how bad I’ve been,” Makoto tells, stepping forward once more so that the barrel of the weapon bumps against his chest. “I could be up to anything down here, after all. But you didn’t.”

 

Shoichi hesitates for a second. Two.

 

He lets the Dominator fall, and he kisses Makoto hungrily. It’s messy and rushed and Makoto’s teeth clink against his, but they don’t have the time to get it perfect.

 

“Go,” Shoichi says finally, stepping back and pushing his glasses up. “And don’t be stupid enough to get caught by the street scanners.”

 

Makoto smirks knowingly, walking past him. “See you at home, _senpai_ ~”

 

Shoichi takes a moment to collect himself as Makoto walks away, retrieving the fallen Dominator.

 

What he’s going to tell Aomine about what happened, he has no idea, but it _certainly_ won’t be the truth.


	2. the bite behind your bark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoichi slams Makoto against the wall, kissing him hungrily and tearing at the buttons of the younger man’s shirt.
> 
> “Someone’s excited,” Makoto breathes, mocking tone ever present in his voice.
> 
> “Shut the fuck up,” Shoichi growls, “After what you pulled earlier, you’re lucky to be alive, you little shit.”

409.

Shoichi slams Makoto against the wall, kissing him hungrily and tearing at the buttons of the younger man’s shirt.

“Someone’s excited,” Makoto breathes, mocking tone ever present in his voice.

“Shut the fuck up,” Shoichi growls, “After what you pulled earlier, you’re lucky to be alive, you little shit.”

“I really am,” Makoto smirks. “I’m lucky I have such a protective senpai looking out for me~.”

Once again, Shoichi is caught between wanting to punch Makoto and kiss him.

As always, he opts for the latter.

~

434.

“How long can you keep this up?” Shoichi asks suddenly, taking a lazy drag from his cigarette.

“Hmm?” Makoto looks up from his position on Shoichi’s bare chest. “Keep what up, senpai?”

“All of this,” Shoichi continues, making a vague gesture with his free hand. “With your Hue.”

Makoto chuckles. “I’ve been doing it for years, you know. For as long as I’ve known you, if not longer.”

“That wasn’t the question.”

Makoto sighs, stretching and letting more of his body weight fall on Shoichi. “Then… as long as it takes, I guess.”

~

396.

“Your Crime Coefficient’s down today,” Shoichi notes blandly, loosening his tie and flopping down next to Makoto on the couch.

Makoto blinks carelessly. “Is it?”

“Damn it, Makoto,” Shoichi curses, glaring at him. “Why don’t you care about this?”

“Why do you think?” Makoto asks in response, the hint of a smirk playing at his lips.

“I’m not fucking around,” Shoichi grinds out, still glaring daggers at his lover. “Why don’t you care?”

“Well,” Makoto sighs, “you just care so much about it, don’t you? And it bothers you that I don’t.”

Shoichi leaves the room.

~

496.

“I swear, Makoto, you’re fucking with me.”

“Would I really do that, senpai?”

~

441.

“Have you ever killed anyone?” 

“Now,” Makoto grins, his eyes twinkling, “that’s a fun question. Why do you ask?”

“There’s a reason your Hue’s so cloudy, you brat,” Shoichi says, narrowing his eyes. “It’s not like you’re stressed.”

Makoto just laughs. “That I’m not.”

“Answer the question, Makoto.”

“And what if the answer’s yes? Are you going to shoot me, Inspector-san?”

It’s Shoichi’s turn to grin, threading fingers through Makoto’s hair and tugging him close. “I haven’t yet, have I?”

~

410.

Makoto smirks at Shoichi over the barrel of a Dominator, the position familiar.

“Why,” Shoichi sighs, “do you insist on bothering me at work.”

“Maybe I miss you,” Makoto suggests innocently. “Or maybe I want to find out if your bark has any bite.”

“You know it does,” Shoichi snaps, not quite sure if he’s referring to their fights outside of the bedroom or their scenes inside.

“I’m shaking, really,” Makoto mocks. “What’s it gonna be, senpai?”

“Fuck you, Makoto,” Shoichi snarls, tightening his finger on the trigger.

For a second, he actually thinks that he’s gonna shoot.

But he doesn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://charlie-albus.tumblr.com) | [dreamwidth](https://deducingontheroof.dreamwidth.org)

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://charlie-albus.tumblr.com) | [dreamwidth](https://deducingontheroof.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
